


boom, boom, boom, supernova

by exhibit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Set in America, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis works at his family's diner in roswell, new mexico and when a near death experience changes his life, he learns of who zayn malik is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boom, boom, boom, supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graceana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/gifts).



> i really hope this is what you wanted and enjoy it as much as i did writing it! 
> 
> this is loosely based on the tv show roswell.

louis pushed a plate onto the counter and hit the bell on the counter, over and over, mostly to annoy liam who was flipping a burger patty on the grill.

”galaxy burger wants extra pickles and mayo.” 

liam waved his spatula in acknowledgment. louis turned around and saw zayn malik sitting in a booth, textbooks sprawled out on the table. he wore a jean jacket with what hair he had, pulled up at the crown of his skull. his pencil moved across his notebook and louis could bet he was doodling as he often did.

louis brought him over a cherry cola, zayn muttering a thanks and louis heard his order being called out as he served the will smith special to a couple who were ufo enthusiasts that came all the way down from seattle.

the crashdown diner was always more busy than ever the second week of october- with the ufo convention arriving into town and everyone wanting to try their famous area fifty-one special.

in the far corner, two men in plaid shirts and cowboy hats with belt buckles as big as texas were arguing. louis couldn’t make out what about. he stuffed his order pad in his apron, grabbing for the pot of coffee.

the shot rang out. louis twisted his body before falling to the floor and it was almost like he was paralyzed on the spot except for the burning sensation ripping up through his abdomen. and he wanted to press his hand to stomach, to stop the dull aching but before he could do anything, zayn malik was leaning over him, sliding his hand up louis’ shirt. when his hand touched louis, it was like every nerve ending in louis’ body awoke.

louis let out a hiss, he was tingling and just on the edge of being on fire and weird images flashed in his mind until it was suddenly all gone and zayn was pushing his hair from his forehead, damp with sweat. ”don’t tell anyone, please.” he reached over and grabbed a ketchup bottle, smashed it on the counter before pouring it all over louis .”you just fell. it’s just ketchup, alright?” 

liam was rushing over to him, customer’s crowding around louis as he pulled himself up, grabbed a hand towel and dabbed at all the ketchup that was coating him.

“louis? are you okay?” he asked, patting at louis’ chest until louis pushed his hands away.

“i’m fine, really, it was just ketchup,” louis tried to reassure everyone within hearing range but the sheriff was already coming in, taking witness accounts, all of which concluded a gun had been fired and all eyes had landed on him.

no bullet was recovered.

*

louis stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, slowly lifting his shirt up to see the silver handprint just above his belly button. he dropped his shirt and wiped as much ketchup off as he could and there was indeed a bullet hole in his shirt.

he tugged the shirt over his head, then buried it deep inside the trashbin.

*

zayn rushed home to find that harry and gemma both were cuddled up on the couch, a horror movie playing on the tv and both jerked up and over, worry written on their faces.

“what happened?”

zayn’s brow furrowed in confusion and then he glanced down, saw the blood smears cross his shirt, a deep burgundy now and he shook his head.”it’s not mine.”

gemma grabbed his arm.”what do you mean it’s not yours? whose is it then?”

zayn said nothing as he pulled the shirt over his head.

“zayn. whose is it?” harry asked as he followed zayn into his bedroom.”come on, zayn.”

zayn turned around to face him, gemma coming up behind him.”louis tomlinson’s.”

“louis tomlinson?” gemma pushed past harry, shaking her head.”how would he get blood all over you? why?”

“there was an incident.” gemma’s brow raised. zayn dug around in his dresser, pulling out a shirt.”he got shot in the diner.”

“you brought him back?” zayn cast his head down and gemma’s mouth pressed into a line. ”great. you expose us. you put all of us at risk. for what? because you want louis tomlinson to hail you as a fucking hero?”

"what was i supposed to do? just sit back and finish off my fries while he lies there bleeding out on his mom's diner floor?"

"yes! that's exactly what you should have done!"

"gemma." harry hissed and gemma looked to her brother, sighing.

"you didn't see the panic and fear in his eyes as he lied there with a fucking bullet in his gut. you have no idea what that was like so you can kindly get the fuck out of my house."

gemma stomped out the front door in a huff and zayn's brown eyes bored into harry's until harry made a move for the door as well but he stopped and pulled zayn into a hug. "i would have done it too. maybe. we'll deal with any fallout if it arises. gem just needs to cool off."

zayn nodded as harry shut the door quietly behind him.

*

zayn entered school the next day, louis was lingering around his locker, bouncing on the balls of his feet and he spotted zayn and zayn sighed as he opened his locker and louis crowded into him.

“look, like i don’t know how to say this? but like i need answers? from saturday, ya know at the diner?”

zayn grabbed his books and shut his locker, looking to louis.”i don’t know what to tell you?”

louis grabbed zayn’s arm and it was like a sudden burst of energy coursing through them, in flashes of kids smiling and laughing and the stars and constellations and it burned, burned, burned until it was like a slow motion explosion, no sound as everything tilted and then louis was slowly falling to the ground.

*

when louis came to, everything was hazy and his mouth was dry and his tongue was furry. as his eyes came into focus liam was standing over him and he jolted up and realized he was at home. he looked to liam, rubbing at his face.”what time is it?”

“it’s six. your mom was worried that you hadn’t gotten out of bed all day.”

“all day?” 

liam’s face scrunched up and he nodded.”you didn’t come to school today.” louis’ mouth parted, words got stuck in his throat. liam sat down next to him.”you’ve been acting weird, are you alright?”

“yeah. yeah, i’m fine. never better.” he forced a smile to liam, something was definitely not alright though, he had been to school? he had seen zayn? or maybe whatever zayn did to him saturday night, he was doing it again.

liam pressed a kiss to louis’ forehead before leaving and louis hunkered down into his blankets, a headache seeming to form at the base of his skull.

*

zayn wasn’t in school the next day but louis saw harry and gemma styles, chatting in hushed tones. louis walked up to them and they immediately got quiet, both of them staring at him. he cleared his throat.“i haven’t seen zayn today...” louis let his sentence trail off, looking between the two siblings. "maybe one of you have?"

harry closed his locker and moved to bypass louis but louis reached out, grabbing harry at the elbow and before he could choke out any words, harry shrugged his arm out of louis’ grasp. ”zayn’s not coming today.”

*

it was just after lunch when liam cornered louis in the bathroom, holding up his order pad, the first page covered in dried blood.”ketchup.”

louis’ face fell.”liam.”

“you can either keep lying to me or tell me what the fuck is going on.”

“liam.”

“no! fuck, louis. no. i was there too, you know. i thought i saw what happened but clearly i didn’t because you’re fucking standing in front of me.”

“i don’t even know what happened, liam.” 

liam snorted, tossed the pad away in the garbage before turning to louis.”i thought we told each other everything. you’ve been my best friend since i was four but whatever.”

*

louis was working when zayn, harry and gemma came in, all ordering cherry cokes and louis watched as they shook tabasco sauce in it and louis wondered if harry and gemma were what zayn was, whatever that was. human was definitely out of the question.

“can i get you guys anything else?” 

“no, i think we’re good.”  
louis nodded as he looked to zayn. ”then can i talk to you for a moment?” and louis felt he was missing out on something when zayn looked to harry and gemma before turning his attention back to louis, nodding.

louis led zayn into the back and into the tiny bathroom the crashdown employees used, locking them inside. ”just hear me out, ok? i know what happened this past weekend was weird and i don’t know what you did or how or even why. but i'm not fucking crazy, ok? i was shot and then i wasn’t like actual no sign of being shot.”

“you realize you sound fucking insane, right?”

louis shrugged. ”we’re in roswell.” he rubbed his face. ”i just need the truth.”

“i don’t know what to tell you, louis.”

louis raised his eyebrows. ”oh? then maybe you can explain this?” he jerked his shirt up, showcasing the silver handprint and zayn’s eyes flicked up to louis’. zayn pressed his hand across the print.

“i didn’t know. has anyone else seen it?”

louis shook his head, shoving his shirt down. ”i’m not gonna tell anyone anything. i just need to know. you’ve made me a part of this.”

zayn reached inside louis’ apron to pull out his pen and pad, writing an address. ”come tonight. i’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

zayn let himself out of the bathroom, and louis ripped the sheet off the pad and shoved it into his pocket.

*

louis was on edge the rest of his shift so much that lottie had to take over his tables and he was more than willing to let her. he ripped his apron off as he entered the kitchen, realizing liam was the only one back there on the grill. 

he hated fighting with liam, none of their fights were major and never lasted long but liam could give a cold shoulder.

 

louis stepped up next to liam. ”i know you’re probably still mad at me but like i can’t even tell you what happened because i don’t know.”

liam put the spatula down before turning to louis, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. ”it wasn’t ketchup.”

louis shook his head.”it wasn’t ketchup.” 

liam wrapped his arms around louis’ neck and louis buried his face into the crook of liam’s neck, he smelled of sweat and grease.

*

louis rode his bike over to the address zayn had given him. it was a simple white duplex in a cozy little neighborhood just on the edge of town. 

zayn opened the screen door just as louis was getting off his bike. louis stepped inside and it fit zayn, not messy but artfully cluttered with cans of spray paints and stacks of blank canvases leaned against the old couch on the floor. a grey cat slinked around louis’ ankles, so he bent down and scooped the ball of fur into his arms.

zayn ran a hand through his hair. ”is the handprint still there?” he asked, pointing toward louis’ midsection and louis let down the cat and lifted his shirt, it was still silver. louis dropped his shirt as he rounded zayn’s side.”not human, right?”

zayn shook his head.”not human.” zayn beckoned louis down the hallway and into his bedroom and zayn pulled open his closet, the back of the door was covered in papers and maps and symbols that louis didn’t understand and as louis’ eyes scanned, the ufo crash of 1947 jumped out and louis was sure a gasp slipped from his mouth as he backed up and bumped into zayn and he shook his head.

“that’s not possible.” louis had heard his entire life about the crash and the government cover up and running the crashdown, the tourist trap that it was, he often came into contact with die hard theorist but louis had never once really believed aliens existed.”you’re joking, right? alien?”

“alien.” zayn shook his head, shutting the closet door.”our ship crashed in the desert, i don’t know the specifics. there’s not any other aliens running around that i can ask but we were in these incubating pods? i don’t know why or anything but we hatched roughly fifty-seven years later as six year old kids.”

“harry and gemma, too?”

zayn nodded.”harry and gemma got adopted by anne and des styles and i got shifted around to group homes until i was about nine, i was placed with a family for a few years and then last year, i emancipated myself from the state.”

louis didn’t even know what to say, he barely even knew zayn malik before this and here he was spilling every possible secret he had to share because louis was now in on something that he couldn’t back away from. ”why did you save me? you could have let me die and-” louis shook his head, pushing his fringe from his face.

“i couldn’t. i had never had to deal with anyone dying and seeing you there just sparked something in me and i knew i had to do something because i could.”

louis pressed his mouth to zayn’s, wrapping his arms around zayn’s back.

*

louis was sitting with liam at lunch the next day. he still hadn’t made a decision on whether to tell liam about zayn but he hated keeping it from him. louis dropped his hand from his chips when liam kicked his shin.

”harry styles is coming over.”

harry pulled the chair out next to louis, looked to liam.”mind if i speak to him alone for a sec?” 

liam’s eye flashed to louis, louis shrugged and liam scooted his chair back hard enough that it nearly toppled over and louis turned his attention back to harry.

“zayn said he told you. you know, about us.”

louis nodded, knowing that harry and gemma styles were out of this world explained how two siblings were the hottest in their year, genetics had nothing on it.

“it’s just, zayn’s very impulsive. especially with saving you and all and that affects me and gem.”

louis’ brow creased as he looked to harry, trying to understand the gibberish coming from him even meant.”i’m sorry?”

harry smiled, dimples appearing in his cheeks and he pushed his curly hair back.”i don’t mean it like that, i’m just saying him involving you without thinking about us puts us at risk of being found out. it’s an impulsive decision on zayn’s behalf.”

“i’m not going to tell anyone? like i wouldn’t do that to zayn. or you and gemma.”

harry nodded, his eyes darted over louis’ shoulder and louis glanced over, gemma was standing at the snack machines.”the sheriff’s been sniffing around. you played soccer with lucas' son, maybe you can find out what the sheriff’s been saying?” louis nodded, watching as harry stood up.” and just don’t break zayn’s heart, alright? this is already messy enough.”

*

louis had been friends with stanley lucas since they were kindergartners. until stan became quarterback for the roswell rockets and ditched louis for the popular crowd and really, louis didn’t mind much, he had liam.

but roswell was small in comparison and the crashdown was a major hangout so louis had seen stan more times than he cared. but seeing him in a booth eating the galaxy burger, louis headed over and stan seemed to nearly choke on his burger when louis slid in across from him.

“stanley.”

“lewis.”

“why is your dad harassing the malik kid?”

stan snorted, wiping ketchup from the corner of his mouth. ”the kid was seen fleeing from a crime scene.”

“i think knocking a case of ketchup off the counter hardly counts as that.”

stan raised an eyebrow, sucking down his red planet cherry slush and leaning over toward louis. ”daddy’s got some special f.b.i agent down from quantico looking at zayn malik, already saying he’s an alien along with those weird twins he’s always with.” he popped a fry into his mouth. ”don’t you think it’s a bit suspicious that three children were found wandering in the desert at night; alone? seemingly to not know anything about themselves? not even a name?” a smug smile crossed his lips.

hearing the harsh truth of how zayn, harry and gemma were found made louis’ blood run hot, to hear it in such a callous manner. louis pushed away from the counter. ”your daddy’s just gonna end up like his old man. stuck in some center because of accusations of fucking aliens running around roswell.” 

*

the school was crawling with police. louis kept his head down as he headed for his locker, watching as harry was being led into the principal's office. 

louis saw liam coming over and before liam could say anything, louis grabbed his hand and pulled him down into a supply closet, waiting until the bell rang.

“i know you’re like mad or whatever about what happened still. i know you know something’s going on and i’m not telling you but-”

“louis. breathe. just tell me you’re alright and i won’t care.”

louis shook his head.”i can’t. i just need you to shut up and listen. i need you to not freak out or say anything to anyone. swear to me, liam. now. do it.” liam bit down on his bottom lip, nodding.”i was shot. i like died? it was bright and i was floating, i don’t know but zayn. zayn’s an alien”

liam’s eyebrows knitted together, looking for louis with the most confused look on his face. ”what?”

“he liked zapped me or something, back alive. he touched me and i saw all these images of my life like i was looking through him- seeing me? and now, sheriff lucas has got the f.b.i and some alien hunter on their case.”

“their?”

“liam, you’re not listening! they’re gonna find out what zayn is. they’re gonna snatch him up and take him back to their fucking lab and do all sorts of tests like he’s some fucking lab rat.”

liam grabbed louis by the shoulders. ”that’s not gonna happen. we’ll figure something out.”

louis didn’t say anything as he looked at liam, his brown eyes shimmered in the dingy, bathroom light, he had always been louis’ voice of reason, had never let him down.

the bell rang.

*

the sheriff showed up late one night when louis was doing the dishes. concern crossed his mother’s features, she rode to the station and sat next to him inside the interrogation room, the fluorescence were too bright and the room too cold and he felt like he could throw up any second.

“i’m not sure why we’re here? louis gave a statement about the shooting after it happened.” jay touched louis’ forearm under the table. the sheriff shifted his eyes toward her.

“mrs. tomlinson, there’s just a few follow up questions that need to be answered.” he spread out three photos, all last year’s school photos of zayn, gemma and harry. ”how well do you know these students?”

louis shrugged. ”i have a class with harry styles.”

the sheriff hummed, tapping zayn’s. ”what do you know about zayn malik?”  
“just high school talk. he comes into the diner often. he’s friends with harry and gemma.”

the sheriff laid out one last photo, a black and white one, with a silver hand print on the chest of a corpse. ”have you ever seen this?” his fingertip swirled around the handprint.

before louis could open his mouth, his mom spoke.“excuse me, i don’t know what you think you’re doing but i don’t think that has anything to do with the shooting at my diner. those kids had nothing to do with it either. you got your suspect so i suggest you do your job and leave these kids alone.” the sheriff gathered up the photos, his face flustered. ”if that’s all, sir, i think my son and i will be going now.” she flashed a smile before nudging louis to come along but once they were outside, she turned to louis. ”those kids didn’t have anything to do with the shooting did they, louis?”

”what? no. no. of course not.”

“you’ve never hidden anything from me before, why now?”

louis sighed as he looked at his mom, could practically feel the hurt radiating off of her with her disappointed eyes but whether it was more from her knowing he was keeping something from her which he had never done or for the fact that he was somewhat involved with the law, he didn’t know. “please, mom. you just have to trust me.”

“come along, let’s get home.”

*

the ufo halloween festival fell on a saturday. a band played high in the desert as kids played pinball and louis sought out zayn through the growing crowd. louis was sure he had never seen so many zombified alien costumes before.

louis spotted liam, chatting up some brunette dressed as princess leia by the ring toss while he was made out to be a badly dressed han solo. louis had wished he had dressed up more but a little face paint would do.

while louis grabbed a funnel cake, he spotted harry, gemma, and zayn. harry and gemma in coordinating outfits while zayn had his face painted white, black shadow around the eyes, and a line of red running from the corner of his mouth; vampire.

he headed off towards them, a smile spreading across zayn’s face as he noticed. louis slipped his hand into zayn’s as they walked over to the ball toss game where zayn and harry quickly got into a heated match of who would win a prize first, both knocking every bottle over and louis was sure it had something to do with their alien powers.

zayn ended up winning louis a black stuffed bear that held a jack o’ lantern with a black cape and louis hugged it to his chest. they filled up on cotton candy and slushies and zayn led louis into the fun house, smoke covered the floor as the platform moved at a snail's pace. zayn was pushing louis against the wall, his mouth was on louis’ and louis gripped at the collar of zayn’s cape, the bear falling to the ground as their teeth clashed and tongues bumped against one another's in a sloppy kiss.

louis’ hands slipped down to the slight swell of zayn’s ass, pressing zayn into him. he could feel the outline of zayn’s semi-hard cock in his black pants.

zayn broke the kiss and pulled his head back. ”i’ve been wanting to do that for the longest.” he gave a laugh, louis smiled before pulling zayn’s face back to his, nipping at his bottom lip.

“fuck, you’re so gorgeous.” 

children dressed in an array of costumes passed them, so zayn pecked louis’ mouth a few more times before grabbing his hand, watching as louis bent and picked the bear up. ”come on, stud.”

*

the night was winding down, louis had dragged zayn onto the ferris wheel. they were slowly approaching the top. roswell was such a beautiful city at night, desert land with no light pollution, the stars were bright and as louis looked upwards, he wondered if zayn could see home? or wished he could? wished he was there, even.

zayn grabbed louis’ hand on the bar, and louis looked to him. ”did lucas say anything?”

“there’s an alien hunter. it’s why they came to school for just you three and me. they know i’m hiding something.”

zayn shook his head. ”they don’t. they just want you to crack. you’re not are you?”

louis leaned against, the cart rocking slightly. ”i think i’m scared that i will.”

“i won’t be mad, ya know, if you do but you have to realize once you do, i’ll be gone. for good.”

that admission weighed heavily on louis’ heart.

*

louis was in the middle of making a meteor shower malt when a man in a black suit walked in, aviators covering his eyes and once he seemed to notice louis, he walked over with his leather shoes squeaking as he removed his sunglasses and tucked them into his breast pocket.

“i’ll be with you in just a sec.” 

“that’s quite alright, son.”

louis finished his malt and placed it on a square of a napkin in front of awaiting customer at the counter before turning his attention to the suit.”what can i getcha?”

“oh, i don’t know. how about that beam me up burger and a cosmic cola.”

louis nodded, jotting it down on his pad before ripping it off and sticking it to the order wheel and as louis was getting the cola, the suit spoke.

“i imagine you get a lot of enthusiasts.”

“yes, sir.” louis placed his cola in front of him just as the man slid a white, rectangle card over the counter.

louis picked it up, his eyes widening as he looked back to the man and letting out a low whistle.”f.b.i, huh?” he slid the card down the front of his apron pocket.”what’s the business for, agent hickerson?”

“sheriff lucas directed me towards your way.”

“how generous of him.”

“louis, isn’t it? sheriff had some interesting information to share about your diner. about you.”

“i can’t imagine why.” the tiny ding of a bell came and louis turned a smile towards the agent. ”let me see about your burger, sir.” 

hickerson’s hand shot out, grabbing louis’ wrist.”that would be lovely. and it would also be wise to call me if you care to share any information on what happened here.”

louis jerked his hand away, leaning closer to the agent. ”i would love too, sir but there isn’t anything to indulge you in expect a few broken bottles of ketchup. i’m afraid the sheriff has led you in the wrong direction of anything _extraterrestrial_.” 

*

gemma cornered louis against his locker the next morning, louis would hate to admit but gemma scared him a bit. ”i saw you yesterday. talking to that man. he was a federal agent wasn’t he?”

“i didn’t say anything.”  
she gently pinched his chin between her index and thumb. “zayn said you wouldn’t but you can never be too careful.” 

the bell rang and harry was walking towards them, gemma dropped her hand and moved to fall in step with harry but louis pulled her back. ”you have to trust me, i would not say anything about you or harry or zayn to anyone. no matter what happens, that’s something i’ll never spill.”

“you’re starting to grow on me, louis tomlinson.”

*

zayn sat in his usual spot in the diner, louis in view as he rushed around the diner doing his job for the supper rush. lottie walked over and tossed a bowl of saturn rings in front of him, sliding in across from him, propping her hand against her head.

“ya know, oogling my brother has to be the most barf inducing thing ever. such a weirdo.”

zayn looked to her, shrugging as he popped an onion ring into his mouth, his hand grabbing the tobasco sauce and shaking the hot sauce onto the rings.

“do you love him?”

“invasive question much?”

lottie swept her blonde hair up and wrapped an elastic around the strands.”curious.”

“has louis said anything?”

lottie snorted, and her facial features made her resemble louis. ”it’s a good day if louis doesn’t say anything about you. idiot’s totally in love with you.” she stood up as he name was being called by liam. ”but just know, you hurt my brother’s wee little heart and i’ll have to get nasty.” she popped her hip towards him before walking off and grabbing a plate through the kitchen window.

zayn caught louis’ eye, a smile pulling at his lips and zayn had never felt so weightless.

*

louis was lying on his belly, on zayn's living room floor as he finished up his spanish homework. the grey cat slinked her body against his, her tail batting louis in the face. louis chewed on the end of his pencil.

"i could think of more things your mouth could be doing instead of gnawing on that pencil."

louis dropped the pencil, looked up to zayn who laid on the couch with his nose in the a comic book."oh?" louis quirked a brow, a hum came from behind the book."like?"

zayn closed the comic book, dropping it on the coffee table beside him, reaching for louis' hand."come up here and i’ll show you.” 

louis threw his hand into zayn’s before pushing himself off the floor and zayn dragging him into his lap, louis sat back on zayn’s thighs.

zayn ran a finger across louis’ jaw, pulled louis’ face toward his by his chin. zayn could smell the sweetness of the meteor shower malt louis had earlier. zayn’s lips ghosted over louis’, just to tread the waters but flashes of bright lights and images of a young zayn running through the bright and hot desert ran behind louis' eyelids.

zayn pulled back and it like a shock of electricity and louis pressed his mouth to zayn's, his lips soft and pillowy but his was stable and with a slight of an edge. louis ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of zayn's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. zayn cupped the back of louis' skull as the kiss deepened, zayn licking into louis' mouth. zayn pulled himself up in a sitting position, pushing louis back onto the couch, shucking up louis’ shirt, pressing open-mouth kisses over any exposed skin, louis bucked his hips upward, zayn’s hand cupped around his hip, sucking into the hollow of his hip.”patience.”

“zayn.” zayn gave a muffled laugh against the swell of louis’ belly, looking up to louis through his thick eyelashes.”stop teasing me, please. c’mon.” louis all but begged.

zayn’s fingers worked at louis’ jeans, pulling them down along with his avengers underwear just enough that his cock bobbed free from the confines. zayn leaned forward, smelling the heavy musk coming from louis before kitty licking the shaft.

louis’ hand ran over the top of zayn’s head.”fuck. zayn.”

zayn said nothing as he ducked his head, swirled his tongue just around the head of louis’ cock, beads of precome already leaking from the tip. he sucked louis down, hollowing his cheeks in a tight suction, bobbing his head and his hand covering what his mouth couldn’t.

zayn pulled off of louis’ cock with an obscene popping sound, his hand jerking louis slow as he rubbed himself through the denim of his jeans, his cock visibly hard.

louis watched him, watching zayn bit at his bottom lip, his eyes heavy lidded and louis laid his hand over zayn’s, pressing harder against his bulge.

“can i ride you?” zayn asked, unbuttoning his jeans slowly, pulling his zip down and louis’ mouth slowly parted at the thought but he frantically nods as he kicks his jeans off all the way. he palmed zayn’s ass cheeks, kneading his fingers into the flesh, jerking him forward causing zayn to nearly topple over.

zayn pushed two fingers past louis’ lips and louis graciously sucks on them, swirling his tongue around them, getting them good and wet, putting on a show for zayn.

zayn slowly fucked his fingers into louis’ mouth, hitting the back of his throat, louis nearly gagging on them. zayn petted lous’ hair, nuzzled his nose against louis’ throat.”i’m gonna open myself real good and then i’m gonna fuck myself on your cock.”

louis nearly moaned at the thought of zayn working himself open right there and louis could see in zayn’s eye the moment his own fingers hit the spot, zayn’s cock leaked against his thigh, louis wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, pumping it a few times through his fist.

zayn lined himself up with louis’ cock before slowly sinking down, louis’ cockhead pushing past his rim, both of them releasing moans but for different reasons. zayn felt the stretch and fullness while louis felt the warm enclave of zayn around him.

zayn got a good pace going, bouncing on louis’ cock, pressing his right hand on louis’ chest for leverage as louis’ nails dug into his hips, no doubt leaving behind marks which zayn would proudly wear as a token.

louis wrapped his hand around zayn's cock, jerking it through his fist, urging zayn to come for him as he bucked his hips with zayn’s grind downward. louis could feel himself on the edge.

“holy shit, louis.” zayn croaked out, louis’ hand running his chest and rolling a hard nipple between his thumb and index.

"that's it, zayn. c'mon."

zayn was coming first, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut as he spilled over louis’ hand. and louis moved zayn’s body to help him ride out his orgasm and with those few slow but deep thrust, louis pulled zayn down in a sloppy kiss as he came.

zayn fell forward, lying on louis’ chest as louis rubbed his hand down the span of zayn’s sweat tinged back.

*

zayn hadn’t been to school in three days, hadn’t answered any of louis’ calls or texts and he didn’t seem to be home whenever louis would drop by, usually after work.

louis pushed the bland mashed potatoes around on his tray. liam chewed on a turkey sandwich and droned on and on about the upcoming english midterm, winter break was just coming up but as he looked across the cafeteria room, he saw harry and gemma alone at the table, all he could really focus on was _zayn, zayn, zayn._

it made louis’ skin crawl.

louis shoved his chair back and liam stood up too, worry written in the crinkles of his forehead. louis said nothing as he stomped over to the styles’.

“you have to tell me where he is! you have to tell me. i need to see him. talk to him, please!” he could feel the hysteria rising around him as the cafeteria quieted down at his outburst and harry stood up to his full height, probably worried about what louis could reveal to the entire school.

louis wiped at his face, his skin blotchy and his vision clouded with tears that hadn’t fell yet as he sank into the chair next to gemma.”is he breaking up with me? he is leaving or what? you can’t just keep me out of this now!” 

“louis.” gemma spoke softly, she reached up and pushed his hair to the side, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“no! no. no. no.” he stood up and practically ran out into the hallway, nearly colliding with a teacher before he could hear liam calling out his name. he turned around, his hands on his hips.”you don’t understand, liam.”

liam didn’t say anything but grabbed louis by the elbows and pulled his body into his, his hand cradling the back of louis’ skull, pressing it to his shoulder and louis’ arms wrapped around his waist.

louis hadn’t yet told liam about him and zayn having sex. at the time, it was new and not something he was ready to share, it was just between them and louis liked that. now though, louis wasn’t sure if he could tell liam, but for much different reasons.

“i’m gonna skip the rest of the day.” louis mumbled into liam’s shoulder, liam nodded as he let louis go and louis wiped at his face and fluffed his hair up in the right directions.”i’ll call you later.” he turned around, threw up his hand in a sloppy wave.

*

louis crawled into his bed, cuddling the stupid bear from the halloween fest tight to his chest even though all he wanted to do at the moment was fucking burn it but it was probably the only thing he had that zayn had given him.

aside from the broken heart.

he wasn’t sure how long he had been lying in his bed, wrapped up like a burrito when lottie knocked on his door and poked her head inside. she said nothing as she crawled up beside him and tore his blanket from him to slip underneath with him, and louis laid his head on her shoulder.

“do you wanna talk about it?” came her soft voice as she lightly scratched her nails over his scalp. louis titled his head back, looking up at her.

“no. no, i don’t think so. not yet.”

she nodded, twisting strands of his hair around her fingers as he closed his eyes, and tried to not think about zayn, about how much his heart actually hurt.

he would give his attempts at trying at least a five.

*

it was a friday night and louis was standing in the middle of the desert drinking warm beer and trying not to get dust in his eyes. a bonfire cackled, embers flying in the air and louis tossed his half-full plastic cup into the fire causing it to flare up.

he knew maybe a handful of kids here, despite them all going to roswell high. he was sure he had seen a few freshman mingling around. louis spotted harry talking to niall horan, smoking a blunt. louis wanted to go over and demand harry tell him anything about zayn but his feet felt glued to the ground but harry’s eyes met his and a smile spread across his mouth, his dimples showing and louis walked over, harry offering out the blunt and louis plucked his from his fingers, sucking down a lungful of smoke, burning his throat before passing it over to niall.

“zayn not coming out tonight?” he asked coughing out smoke.

“is that really what you want to ask?”

“mmph.” louis avoided harry’s face, his eyes surveying the desert for nothing at all.

“look, zayn’s going through some stuff right now. he obviously hasn’t discussed it with you so just, take it easy on him, alright? he loves you, you wet sock.” harry quickly reached out, gripping louis’ wrist and it was like a jolt and images flashed so fast, he could barely keep up and abruptly, it was gone and so was harry’s hand.

louis bit at the skin on the inside if his cheek, could already feel a sore forming before walking away from harry and climbing into his mom’s car.

*

zayn stepped inside his apartment, turned on the light and louis was sitting there on his couch. ”jesus, lou.” his hand shot up to his chest.

“why didn’t you tell me?” louis jumped to his feet, grabbing at zayn’s arm and zayn rolled his eyes as his hand touched louis’ chest.

“this was something i had to do on my own.”

“find what you were looking for?”

zayn shrugged. ”does it matter?”

“are you leaving?” louis hoped his voice wasn’t as shaky as it felt coming out and zayn didn’t answer him, just touched his hand to his cheek with his thumb caressing over his bottom lip.

“no.” he pulled louis into him, peppering kisses to the side of his head as louis buried his face into the crook of zayn’s neck. ”fuck, louis. i wouldn’t do that to you.”

*

they lied tangled in bed sheets and each other with shadows dancing through the room, louis propped his chin up on zayn’s chest, his hand tickling up zayn’s side. ”what was it like?”

zayn wasn’t sure what question louis was posing but he squirmed against louis’ hand, scratching just above his eyebrow.”a few months ago, harry began having visions of shapes and colors and numbers, they didn’t mean anything until you.”

“the flashes?”

zayn nodded, grabbing louis’ hand. ”i still don’t really understand it but it was like a map? harry figured out coordinates. i didn’t remember a lot of it back then, i was too young but the closer i got tonight, the more i could feel it and then when i stepped inside the ship it was like it had been calling to me the entire time. it was unreal.”

louis didn’t say anything but he reveled in the passion in zayn’s voice, wondered was he the only reason zayn didn’t blast off into space tonight? or was it just because gemma and harry weren’t with him?

“if you want to go back, i wouldn’t stop you.” 

zayn’s face fell. ”what?”

“i don’t wanna be the only reason you’re here.”

“lou, i’m here because this is where i want to be. i have you. i have gemma, harry and even liam. harry and gemma want to stay. there’s no reason for me to ever go back. you’re home for me, louis.”

louis’ eyes popped to zayn, his heart bursting at the fact that he could ever be so important for someone else, for zayn.

zayn threw his hand up, causing them to be cast in an odd but soft glow- as thousands of tiny, twinkling orbs engulfed the room.

“show off.”

zayn laughed, his hand dropping and the lights disappearing in a flash. he rolled over, pressed louis to the mattress and covered louis with his body, nuzzling his face across louis’ collarbones.

*

it was drizzling out, the sky a dull grey with dark clouds looming. zayn sat out on the front porch smoking a cigarette when harry came strolling up his walkway, saying nothing as he sat next to zayn.

“he deserved to know z. he’s so fucking in love with you, I couldn’t let you screw that up.”

zayn hummed around the butt of his smoke. they sat in silence, harry’s hand curved around zayn’s back. zayn crushed his cigarette against the concrete.”given the chance, would you go back?”

harry shook his head, swooping his curls from his face.“this has been your crusade all along.” 

zayn sighed, rubbing his hand across the stubble of his jaw, harry stood and left without another word. zayn stood up, dusted the butt of his sweats off before going back inside to cuddle louis.

*

it was the first day back for the new semester, the snow had almost completely melted with a patch here or there but the crisp air was still sharp on the tongue.

louis pulled a chair out next to gemma, placing his tray on the table as zayn squeezed in next to him and liam. louis dug into his cafeteria food, his eyes caught sight of harry talking to leighanne pinnock across the room. zayn slipped his hand over his knee under the table, louis could feel his body tingling as zayn slowly inches his hand further and further until it was resting in his groin and louis nearly choked on the mac and cheese.

zayn nuzzled into louis’ neck. ”can we please ditch and go make out?”

the f.b.i had stopped snooping around, the report of the shooting at the crashdown had been officially changed to inconclusive and for now, the three aliens that roamed around roswell were safe.

louis couldn’t be more happier about that.

louis scooped another bite into his mouth, washed it down and stood up, jolting the table forward. he reached for zayn’s hand. ”i’m feeling rather sick.” he rubbed at his throat for emphasis. ”i think i’ll skip the rest of the day. zayn’s gonna take care of me.”

gemma and liam both gave amused and obvious looks as the two fumbled to get out of the cafeteria in a hurry.

zayn pulled louis down the hall and out a side door that led to a courtyard the two could easily slip out of.

*

one of zayn’s black bed sheets hung over the window, blocking out any light in his bedroom. he and louis lay next to each other in the dark space, staring up at the plastic glow stars louis had decided zayn needed on his ceiling. 

zayn nudged louis with his knee, clearing his throat. ”lou?”

“yeah?”

“i never thanked you for keeping our secret. you didn’t go running for the hills and telling anyone like the sheriff.” zayn shifted, turning to face louis. ”i never gave you enough credit in that and i just want you to know that i don’t think i could ever repay you for that.”

“is this like a break up or-”

“what? god, no. louis.”

“just tell me you love me, already.”

zayn smiled brightly, burying his face into louis’ shoulder. he pressed his nose into the crook of louis’ neck. ”i love you so fucking much, lou.”

louis squirmed with a laugh from both zayn’s nuzzling and the puff of hot breath against his skin. ”i love you too. more than i ever thought i could.” he reached up, scratching gently at zayn’s scalp. ”i don’t think i could have survived you leaving. that’s probably a bit selfish but i don’t really care.”

zayn said nothing else as he laid there, their quiet breaths nearly in sync. the bed sheet was coming down in one corner, late afternoon light filtering through and this was it for zayn. what he would want the rest of his days to be like, lying lazily in bed with louis by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank you! kudos and comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> thanks to nightswideopen and enchantedbyheartbreak for the beta! any mistakes are likely mine.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ronanlynchx


End file.
